


My Hero

by Costa_Bian



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Costa_Bian/pseuds/Costa_Bian
Summary: 小男孩互相告白的短篇小甜餅！





	My Hero

「嘿，哥們」Freddy的聲音叫住了在書桌上把玩那些披風英雄公仔的Billy「你知道我現在最喜歡的超級英雄是誰嗎？」  
聞言，Billy轉向了坐在床鋪的男孩，晃了晃手中握著的紅藍配色的猛男說道「不就他嗎？」

「錯。」  
「錯？不然呢？Batman？」  
「也不對。」

這時Billy不解了，這小子書桌上排滿這兩位的英雄事蹟還有周邊收藏，加上他到這個家庭的第一天，Freddy就興致勃勃的把他最愛的收藏毫無保留地攤出來，那雙圓圓的眼睛在他提到他的英雄們時，顯得格外閃亮。

「還是......你最喜歡的其實是Wonder Woman ，但是不敢說？」  
「What？嘿，老兄，身為我的室友也有一段時間了，我們甚至還互穿內褲，你對我的了解不該只是如此吧？」  
「等等，我們才沒有互穿內......Freddy！」

聽到Freddy一臉認真的說著，Billy立刻從書桌上跳了起來。

「噗，好啦，開完笑的，你自己看。」  
Freddy拉出一小角內褲。

Billy坐了回去並給Freddy一個白眼，他每次總會被那看似認真的表情給唬到。之前遇過的警察就說他一臉看起來賊頭賊腦，他也知道，但自己不知道為什麼總是會落入他的圈套。

「所以到底是誰？」Billy被鬧得有些疲憊的把手撐在臉上悠悠的說著。  
Freddy沒回答只是給了他一個「你明明就知道」的微笑。

「哦？該不會......」Billy嘴角勾起一抹微笑「是Sha...zam吧？」他最後一個音節用嘴型表示。  
這應該是正解了吧。Billy哼哼地在心裡竊笑。

「還是錯。」

這樣的回答著實讓Billy一頭霧水了。  
「那還有誰啊？不要跟我說是變身後的你。」  
Billy做了一個嫌棄的鬼臉。

「唉......你真太不懂我了。」Freddy裝作是大人語重心長的口氣似的。  
「是一個叫Billy Batson的14歲男生！你知道嗎？當他說出「保護不了家人，算什麼英雄」的那一刻，哦！我已經深深陷入愛河！」  
Freddy提高音調還浮誇地把手捧在胸口對著天花板，像在演羅什麼歐與茱什麼葉的。

「你到底在瞎說什麼啊？」Billy被對方逗得要笑不笑的，耳根子倒是爬上了一整片的紅。

「哦？我們小Billy這是在害羞嗎？」Freddy像是得逞似的笑得非常開心。

「才沒有！好了，很晚了，快睡啦！」Billy察覺自己發熱的耳根被發現，隨手抽起掛在椅子上的外套往Freddy臉上丟，下一步立刻熄了燈，快速爬到上鋪去。

「嘿，我還沒說完......」  
「我知道了啦！沒有你們我也做不到，反正...反正就謝謝你們啦......」  
「......」  
「你也是我最喜歡的英雄......」

在最後一句的聲音幾乎是小到聽不見，但在只有兩人的房間，Freddy確信Billy有說出這麼一句，自己嘻嘻笑了起來。

「Good night, my hero. 」


End file.
